Love Will Bring Us Together
by Potterhead2468GleekforLife
Summary: Sirius loves Remus. Remus loves Sirius. The two of them want to be together, but first they have to tell each other how they feel. Yeah, that could be a problem. *Note: I'm not sure if I'll write more so just stay tuned.*


Remus has loved Sirius ever since fifth year, when the boys became Animagus so that they could be with him during the full moon. Though they would claim the idea came from Remus himself, who told them they couldn't be with him during a full moon because unless they were animals they could be turned into a werewolf themselves and he would never, never forgive himself if he let that happen. So Remus might have planted to seed in their heads but it was Sirius who made it happen, it was Sirius who gathered the boys, did the research, and it was him who changed first and proved to the boys it was safe, even though he admitted later that it was a bit painful at first, he was determined to tough it out because it was nothing like the pain Remus went through every month.

Despite what Remus thinks, his run in with James and Sirius that turned out to be the start of a most glorious friendship that Hogwarts has ever seen. But it wasn't by chance that the three met, it wasn't chance they became friends, no it was Sirius' planning. Something about Remus always stood out to him and from the moment he first laid eyes on the werewolf he was immediately taken by him. At the time he himself knew that he was gay, but he hadn't told anyone else. Not his family, not that they really cared about him anyways, and certainly not James because he did not want to scare off his best and only friend. He was an eleven year old boy who had just gotten into Gryffindor when his whole family was in Slytherin and he did not need to stand out any more by declaring his love for a boy, any boy, especially one he was yet to meet. It took nearly two years for him to finally pluck up the courage and admit to James that he was gay, but once he did he felt so much better. And then when James realized that Sirius was crushing on Remus, he offered to make friends with him for some reason or another, "Anything to help a brother." he had said at the time and he would repeat that time and time again whenever he helped him out. He helped Sirius find the courage to come out to Remus, who was so supportive Sirius thought his heart would explode when Remus sat for hours and talked to him and held him and told him everything would be okay. And it was both James and Remus that stood up for him when he came out to the whole school and promised to curse as many people as it took for everyone to get it through their thick skulls that he was who he was and that there was nothing wrong with that.

Maybe it was the seven years of being head over heels for him or maybe it was the fact that Lily and James had recently decided to give their relationship a shot or maybe it was the fact that a war was raging outside but sitting in Transfiguration one day in suddenly occurred to Sirius one day that he didn't want to wait any longer to be with the boy he loved. So he did what anyone would do. He waited until McGonagall wasn't looking, leaned over as if to whisper something to Remus only to turn move his head the last second and plant his lips onto the other boys. Remus had no idea what to do and for a moment he sat frozen before suddenly he was kissing him, one of his hands tangled in the mess of black hair, is other resting on the boy's cheek. Sirius own arms had made their way around Remus' waist, pulling the smaller boy closer to him and deepening the kiss until someone cleared their throats and the two pulled apart, one blushing widely one smirking like there was no tomorrow. "Boys. This is a classroom, not the bedroom.I suggest you leave these things for later." Professor McGonagall was looking down at the pair with her normal thin line face, but Sirius could swear he saw a hint of a smile in her eyes. "Sorry Minnie." He apologized, but she along with the rest of the class knew he didn't really mean it. "Never again Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin." She said finally, turning on her heel and heading back to the front of the classroom, where she continued teaching like nothing had happened. Quickly Sirius scrawled a note and handed it to Remus, a smirk on his face as he watched the boy read it, his face lighting up when he got a nod in response. James sent the pair a questioning look over his shoulder, along with a smile for their before actions. Laughing, Sirius shook his head, leaned back in his chair with his propped up on his desk in the normal Sirius Black way.. He couldn't wait for tonight when Remus agreed to meet him, finally agreed to meet him because after seven years Sirius finally had the bloody to courage to ask him to.

He had never given it much thought, his being in love with his best friend, but as he waited for night to fall so that he could go meet him, Remus couldn't keep his mind off of it. Everywhere he went, everything he did, all he'd think of Sirius, and _that kiss_. That kiss in the middle of class that was better than anything he had ever experienced, even chocolate and for Remus that was saying something. He loved chocolate, but he just happened to love Sirius more, and maybe, just maybe Sirius loved him too. He h0ped that was what tonight was about, admitting their feelings for each other, and hoped that the kiss wasn't just a joke on Sirius' part because he hadn't had a boyfriend yet and obviously it was starting to bug him, being alone. All he could do was pray, and maybe talk to Lily before he ran off to see him. Yes, that was a good idea. Lily always told the truth and gave good advice, now Remus just hoped she would say what he wanted to hear and not what could be the ugly truth.

Maybe it was because he loved him so much, maybe it was because he was so afraid to lose him, maybe it was because he knew that Remus was straight, always had been and would probably always would be, but whatever it was Sirius was freaking out over tonight. During class it was fine, he could keep an eye on Remus and stare at him the way he would any other day, but once dinner was over it was just a painful waiting game during which he questioned his every move. Remus had went off to study somewhere with Lily, leaving Sirius with only James to talk to. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, James had been giving him advice from the get go. So naturally James knew exactly how to calm down his best friend. Take him upstairs, listen to his worries, and then tell him to man up, grow a pair, and go get the boy he loved. It was the same thing he had been saying to him for years, but this time Sirius actually took the advice instead of just whining like a little girl about how he couldn't, that Remus didn't like him. He couldn't. James had an actual point this time, is Remus didn't like him then he wouldn't have kissed him back in class. "Trust me, it was quite a sight." He had told him with a smirk that quickly faded into a reassuring smile. "Pads, everything will work out. If Moony wasn't serious about being with your he would have pushed your off in class, or at least not kissed you back." He may be a stubborn Quidditch player who acted like an idiot most of the time, but when his friends were in trouble or scared or needed him, he could be the most respectful, helpful, wonderful boy in the world. "Thanks Prongs. I owe you." Both boys shared a hug before Sirius stood up and walked out of one tower and up to another to set things up for when Remus arrived.

"What? Remus of course you love him! You've been in love with him for two years!" In the back of the library Lily was sitting beside a nervous Remus, trying to convince him that he wasn't insane. "I don't care what you are thinking right now, your do love him and if your don't march your butt up to the Astronomy Tower at midnight your are going to regret it for the rest of your life and you'll probably lose you're friends. I know you'll lose me." Not giving him a chance to say anything, Lily turned and stormed out, leaving a slightly amused Remus behind. That was why she was his best friend, well one of them anyways, she wasn't afraid to come out and tell you what she thought no matter how it made you feel. And that could be a bad thing but right now it was the best thing in the world because without her Remus would never had the courage to go meet Sirius. After he finished his essay of course.

Everything had to be perfect, after all he had been dreaming of this night ever since her first met Remus. Of course, the perfect idea has been changed many times as he learned more and more about this boy while falling deeper and deeper in love with him. So when the time came to finally set up for the day he waited for all his life, he was more then ready. And more nervous than ever. What if something went wrong? What if Remus didn't like what he set up? Was it too much, too little? He was nervous, more nervous about this than about anything he had ever done before. If this worked, if him and Remus wound up together, it would all be his first. His first, well not kiss that happened earlier, but his first relationship, his first date, his first time ever having sex. Yes, despite the fact that he was known to be the biggest player in the school, he hadn't ever been with anyone. Which is another reason why he was so scared, he knew Remus had had a girlfriend before and he was scared to death that he wouldn't be enough for him. Little did he know that the other boy was having the same exact thoughts.

"Sirius, are you here?" Remus called just as he reached the top of the tower. Pushing the door open, a gasp came from his lips and his hands flew to his mouth. There stood Sirius, looking as handsome as ever in a suit and his black hair for once looking like he had done more then just quickly run a comb through it. On the floor beside him laid a blanket, along with a picnic basket of food, a bottle of Butterbeer, and candles sitting in the middle. And in Sirius hands, tears filled Remus' eyes when he saw the bouquet of a dozen chocolate roses. "Siri," He breathed as the boy stepped forward and handed the roses to him. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously, his grey eyes meeting the hazel ones. "I love it." The breath Sirius let out reminded Remus that he wasn't the only nervous one and caused him to let out a weak chuckle. "Lets eat." Gesturing to the blanket, Sirius took hold of Remus' hand to lead him to sit down beside him. "House elfs?" Remus asked as he watched Sirius unpack the basket of his favorite foods, burgers, mac & cheese, an assortment of candy, and a big slice of chocolate cake. "I happen to be a very good cook and I made this all myself. They just lent me the space. And a few tips." Laughing, the two of them started to eat, things easily slipping back into the way it was before the kiss. When it came to the cake, they shared a look before they both took a fork and together they fed each other the first bite. "This is amazing." Remus moaned, Sirius nodding in agreement. "My grandmother used to make it all the time, just for the parents, every Christmas. After they went to bed we, my cousins 'Dromeda and Cissy and I, we would sneak down there and grab a piece and run back upstairs to stuff our faces. The next day we would always get into trouble, mostly me and 'Dromeda because Cissy was the baby and everyone loved her and even when she tried to take the blame no one would believe her." "Have you ever behaved, even just once in your life?" Remus asked and the other boy let out a laugh. "I've never had a reason to behave, and no one could ever make me behave. Besides you." He added in a whisper, leaning closer until their lips were almost touching before he pulled away, smirking when he saw the pout on Remus' face. Standing up, he pulled the other boy up beside him, leading him to the side of the tower, right by the telescope. "Look." Confused, Remus did as he said, pulling away a moment later looking impressed. "I thought you hated Astronomy?" "I saw it in one of your papers I was copying and it just stuck." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "And I assume your are trying to tell me something by showing me the planet of love..." "Yes, yes I did want to tell you something." Before he continued, Sirius lifted up Remus and placed him on the edge of the tower, his arms wrapped around him tightly. "Moony, I love you." "I love you too Pads." Both of them smiling, Sirius leaned in and placed a small peck onto Remus' lips before pulling back. "But Sirius, I have to ask. Why now? Why not before?" "I guess I was just acting like a wuss." "Sirius Black you are not a wuss." "It took seven years for me to tell you" "I would have waited a lifetime." All he could think about as he leaned in for another kiss was how perfect this boy was, too perfect for him which is why he heard himself mumbling against his lips "I don't deserve." Sirius let out a bark like laugh and kept kissing him, responding when they pulled away a few minutes later. "Funny. I was going to say the same thing."

Later on that night, or well it was closer to morning time really, when the pair had finally stopped kissing and settled down on the blanket, Sirius with his arm around Remus and his head on his chest, Remus absent mindedly asked "When did your first know? That you loved me." Sirius paused for a moment, not sure what he should say before finally answering. "When I first laid eyes on you, at the Sorting. What about you?" "Our first full moon together." Silence fell over the pair as they laid there, just content to be with one another with no need for words. It was as they were drifting off that Remus said softly, not sure if Sirius would hear but praying he would, "But Sirius, It's always been you." A smirk worked a way onto the other boy's face when he heard the sweet words hit his ears just before he finally fell into what he would later call 'The best sleep I'd ever got.' And it was. Because at the moment just being together was enough for the two of them. Right now, no one could hurt them because in this moment it felt like there was no war going on outside. It wouldn't last, when they woke up tomorrow they would have to face reality once more. And the reality was that a war was happening, people were dying, and no one was safe from losing a loved one, or their own life. But right now they had each other. And for Sirius that was all he needed.


End file.
